Cookies
by DolphinMage
Summary: Poor Sasuke-kun, he was just taking a walk and then he came across this... (one-shot) Hints of SasuxSaku


Disclaimers- I own none of these characters, all I own is my mind, and sometimes im not so sure about that.

Summary- Poor, Sasuke-kun, he was just taking a walk, and then he had to deal with this…..

Cookies

Picture the scene…..

It is a bright sunny day in the hidden village of Kohana. The birds are chirping merrily, people are going about their business, and all is well in the world, well everyone is well except one little ninja. Poor Sasuke, he was simply going for a walk around town when he happened to stop by Naruto's apartment and there he was in for the shock of his life.

"Oh my god that's great!"

"Yeah well if you like that so much why don't you try this? Huh? This better?"

"Oh yeah, this is definitely better. Mmmmhhhhhhhh. Naruto this is amazing. Why didn't we ever try this out before?"

"I think the we were just scared to, I mean this is a really big step, and well, I just didn't think that you would want to."

"Are you kidding? This is great! The best I've ever had in my life! I don't think I can walk away from this without being changed."

"That great huh Sakura-chan? Wow, I didn't know you thought that I was sooooo good."

"Yeah, whatever Naruto, don't let it go to your head. I can keep up with you. Just not all the time, I mean where do you get that stamina?"

"Well, I am a very special person Sakura-chan. Yep, besides, it not like I said it was a race to see who would tire out first. You started it."

"Did not you big baby. If I weren't so tired right now, and this couch weren't so comfy, I would most definitely sit up and kick your ass."

Holy cow! Are they talking about what I think their talking about? After debating it for a few more moments, Sasuke came to the conclusion, No they can't be, I mean Naruto and Sakura? No way she hates the guy and loves me right? Yeah that's right.

Just as Sasuke was reassuring himself that all was right in the world sounds started emitting from the house again.

"Ooooohhhhhhhhh, yeah that one was really great."

"See Naruto! I can do it better than you! Take that!"

"Well then, if you want to make this a competition then you're on Sakura-chan. Although I've got to warn you I still have plenty of stamina left, and after that last round, I don't think that you have alot left."

"Don't count me out yet Naruto! I can keep up with whatever you throw at me. Not enough stamina, whatever!"

At this point our poor defenseless Sasuke was gagging and had turned a sickly shade of green.

"Oh. My. God." was all that the poor dear could get out.

"­­Jeeze I give up Naruto you win. That was too much for me. I simply can't keep up with you. I guess that you were right, I simply don't have enough stamina."

"Hey, hey, don't feel so down, that was amazing Sakura-chan. You lasted a lot longer than I though you would, great job!"

"Thank you, and well, I honestly expected to burn out before you did, I mean from previous experience you last longer than others."

PREVIOUS EXPERIENCE?! Where have I been all this time? By now Sasuke was near the point of complete brain meltdown, and he decided at this point to take matters into his own hands. He had to stop this from continuing, so he did the only thing he knew…

He barged in.

The most unexpected sight met his eyes.

Sakura and Naruto were spread out on the couch, both apparently to exhausted to move, laying in-between pillows and were both sprawled all over the couch as well as each other.

Sakura had her head on a pillow at one end of the couch, one of her arms was touching the floor and the other was hanging off the back of the couch. Her legs were basically in the same position. One was on the floor, and the other was laying across Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand had his head falling off the back of the other end of the couch and his arms were spread behind his head. His legs were hanging off the back of the couch. Suffice to say both looked perfectly comfortable.

Both occupants of the couch were sweating and panting heavily and looked perfectly disheveled, and _had their clothes on?_ What?

"Hey, it's Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"Sorry man, but if I wasn't so tired then I would get up and welcome you to my humble apartment." After raising his face to say this Naruto dropped his head back down and went boneless.

"What have you two been doing here?" Demanded a furious Sasuke.

"Oh, well, jeeze, you got to promise not to tell a soul what we were doing here, cause we don't want this to get out. Ok Sasuke?"

"Naruto, its ok if we tell him, I mean its Sasuke-kun. We can trust him."

Oh, my god, they really did do it. Holy cow, and their gonna tell me? No wait I did ask.

"All right Sakura-chan. But it was your idea, so you have to tell him."

Sakura's idea! O.O

"Well Sasuke-kun its kinda a sorta long story, so you might want to make yourself comfortable here. I was look through the library and I found a book on old jutsu's. The book had all these useful jutsu's that could help you around the house and stuff, and well I wrote some of the stuff down so I could try it. As I was walking home Naruto spotted me and asked me what I was doing and so I told him that I found these jitsu's and asked if he wanted to practice with me. He agreed, so we came here to his apartment."

"Once we got here Sakura-chan told me a list of some of these old jutsu's and we decided to pick one out. After picking it we got the necessary ingredients and then we started. I happen to be better, (a kick from Sakura forced him to change that statement) well I can do the jutsu longer and perform it more cause I have more stamina than Sakura-chan. But Sakura-chan performs it better." A proud Naruto finished for his teammate.

"So what exactly is this special jutsu that you guys were trying out?" a curious Sasuke asked.

"Well, it's kinda embarrassing really…" stammered Sakura.

"Ahh just tell him, I mean it's a cool thing to learn. Besides if he laughs I'll whip his ass at our next training session."

"As if second place" was Sasuke's remark.

"Hey no arguing, I'm too tired for it. All right, Sasuke-kun I'll tell you. We were making cookies. And the reason we were doing this is cause I need more work on my stamina and Naruto needs to work on his control of his chakra. And personally I think that I make a mean cookie. Here try one."

At this point Sasuke noticed that there were cookie crumbs laying all over the place, from the floor to the couch to the _ceiling?_ He wasn't even going to ask.

After sampling a cookie that each of his team members had made Sasuke came to one startling conclusion.

"Sorry Naruto, Sakura's cookies are better than yours."

Authors notes- I know I know, I need to do Flowers bloom twice, but I just had to get this out. I'm working on the next chapter of FBT, so it should be out in the next week. Happy holidays!


End file.
